Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 8
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Alex Maleev | Inker1_1 = Alex Maleev | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Category:Reed Richards (Earth-616)/Mentions Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Category:Demons/Appearances * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** **** **** *** *** **** ***** *** ** ** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = After lifting off from Chicago with a sonic boom, Ironheart sets course to Latveria in order to find about Victor von Doom's whereabouts, much to the objection of the Tony Stark A.I.. Once she lands on Castle Doom, she ventures into the ruins of Doom's former base of operations. She sees what appears to be Doom's Iron Man armor sitting empty, but it turns out it's Doom himself, who courteously welcomes her, motionless. Ironheart reveals her reason for her visit, and tells Victor he can no longer be Iron Man. In Manhattan, at The Thing's hotel room, The Maker recalls a story involving the three men of the Fantastic Four, in which they were approached by models while eating pizza at a restaurant after an adventure in the Negative Zone, all with the intention to convince Ben that he was the Reed Richards he knew. Once Reed finishes the story, Ben lashes out at him, but the Maker evades him and constricts him with his elastic body in order to calm him down. Meanwhile back at Castle Doom, Ironheart continues arguing with Iron Man. Riri can't bring herself to attack Doom as much as she looks ready to do so. Doom tries to connect with her, sharing about his experience in college and suggesting she return to M.I.T., which leaves the young hero particularly bewildered. Victor then decides to move into answering Riri's previous question as for his reason to be in his former base of operations. Victor teaches Riri about the Nez Perce rite of passage known as the vision quest, in which young tribesmen would venture into the Rocky Mountains to receive a vision of the future from their weyekin, a spiritual being, while in a state of extreme physical pain. Iron Man reveals that he had a vision of a technologically-advanced future, or maybe an alien world. He returned to Castle Doom to try to meditate himself back into experiencing that vision. Back at the hotel room, the Maker observes as the Thing is silently trying to process the apparent return of his best friend. The Maker claims that Sue Richards is also alive, but is unaware that Reed has supposedly returned home. He then prepares Ben to hear an unlikely request, and asks him to kill Victor von Doom. Still in the ruins of Castle Doom, Victor moves into the next part of his explanation, and asks Riri to attack him, in hopes her attacks could trigger his vision. While initially confused by Doom's request, Riri proceeds to blast him several times, mainly encouraged by the Tony Stark A.I., and Victor eventually sees everything fading to white. Iron Man soon finds himself back at the enigmatic scenario of his vision of the future. Not long after that, a mysterious person descends from afar while rejoicing that his efforts to reach out to Victor have been successful. Victor angrily demands to know the identity of this individual, who concedes it might not be easy for Doom to recognize him. The man finally approaches Doom, and reveals that what he will ask of Victor will be even more shocking that his identity: an aged Tony Stark, sporting the Eye of Agamotto and the attire of a Sorcerer Supreme. | Solicit = • The Maker unleashes his grand design, a plan as demented and over-arching as anything Doctor Doom has ever attempted! • And now, Doom is all that stands in his way! But Doom always loses to Reed Richards, right? So what are the chances that he can pull off a victory this time? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}